


Lewis Might Just Disappear

by CherryErisAella



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryErisAella/pseuds/CherryErisAella
Summary: Based on some wonderful art done by Kressent/Artsy of the MSA Animation team (TW For mild gore: https://twitter.com/Tis_Not_Love/status/1121108729192226821)Lewis has come back, Vivi's memories are restored, Arthur's been forgiven and the truth has been told. What else can keep him here when his ghostly purpose is taken care of?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To be super extra mean, have a lovely song to set the mood:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1jm5gfuT9Z4

It had been... She didn’t know how long it had been since she’d passed out, but Vivi felt a slight pang in the back of her head as she finally managed to wake up. Slowly she opened her eyes and found she was in Kingsmen Mechanics, laying on the waiting chairs. They’d been moved to form a sort of couch. And she could hear people talking nearby.

“ _ I... I don’t know. I didn’t... I barely knew why I was still here.... _ ”

“But you can’t..! What will she say when she remembers??”

“ _ You act like you know she will... _ ”

“She  _ has to _ , Lewis! She loved you for god’s s-- Vivi!”

The two speaking turned to see her in the doorway to the stairs room. Arthur and... a ghost? No. Not just a ghost... She felt at the locket she’d been holding on waking up. It didn’t feel cracked anymore.

“... Lewis..?”

His face was mixed with relief and sadness, “ _ Yeah... It’s me. _ ” He came over to her, holding his arms out in a hug for her.

“But.. but then... The cave..? Did that...?”

“ _ Yeah, it.. It happened. But I had details wrong... _ ”

“What do you?” 

“ _ Look, Vivi... I.. I don’t have a lot of time. I just... I wanted to hold off and... I wanted to tell you something. _ ” He pulled back and she could see his legs fading into nothing, his hands were trying to do the same.

“But Lewis..!” She could feel tears already pricking at her eyes, “I just... I just remembered everything, I don’t...  _ We _ don’t want you to go!” She pointed at Arthur.

“We really don’t, big guy... Can’t you find some way to stay?”

He shook his head, the skull melting into a human face,  _ his _ face, “ _ I can’t. I don’t know how I’ve been here this long... _ ”

“Misguided vengeance, probably.” Vivi turned to see a large and fluffy fox sitting in a corner, bandages on his limbs and tails. But those glasses and that voice... were so familiar...

“M-Mystery?? Is that you?” She started to step closer but was stopped when a long tail pushed on her chest.

“Yes. I’ll explain later. Listen to Lewis right now.” He nodded at the ghost.

“ _... Vivi... I know I tried to say it before, but... I wanted to say it now. Again. Before... _ ” Lewis looked down at the locket she still had, holding a hand out for it. He was fading more, the odd bone like gloves replaced by his old, but bloodied, ones. She handed it to him.

“Please... Please stay. We..” Vivi looked back to Mystery, the tears starting to fall now, “We can find a spell... A-A rune, a relic, anything!”

He shook his head, opening the locket and smiling at something in it, “ _ No... I can’t stay, even if this does, I can’t. But I need you to know... _ ” He knelt down, holding out the locket to her, “ _ I love you. I have for so long, Vivi... _ ”

“No... No, Lewis don’t...” She sniffled, trying to get him to stop, to say he’d stay, “Please...”

“L-Lew... What are you..?” Arthur asked.

“ _ Vivi Yukino... I want you to take this. My heart. And know that I will follow you with my love in the next life, _ ” he held it out to her, placing the golden heart in her hands, “ _ And to remember... _ ” he glanced to Arthur, “ _ To keep up with friends. Make sure they’re okay... And always, _ ” he stood up, his suit fading away, turning into a purple vest covered in blood stains, “ _ Always use that investigative mind of yours. _

“ _ Never lose that love of finding the clues... and don’t take everything at face value. _ ” He stood back, his legs almost gone. Even Arthur had started tearing up now.

“Big guy... C-C’mon... You can’t do this to us, we’ve been looking for you for a year!” He all but screamed the last word at him.

“Lewis.... Lewis, I can’t... I don’t want this, I want  _ you _ ! I want more memories and more laughs..!” She tried to run over to him, Lewis having backed up to a wall now, he held up a hand to stop her, “I-I want... please...” She was bawling now, begging him not to leave them.

He gave her a sad smile. By now... he looked like he did when he had died. Blood dripped from a corner of his mouth as the wound opened itself and he felt the air blowing through his torso. Oh, how Lewis wished he could stay... He wished he could make more memories and rekindle the friendship he felt he’d lost with Arthur.

“ _... If I could stay... I would. I can’t fight fading away, and... _ ” He wiped at a tear from his own face, “ _ I’m so... so sorry... I’m so sorry to both of you... To Arthur for... For believing he’d be the one to end me _ .”

“Lewis...” Arthur started to take a step and then looked down, “L-Lew... Lewis Come on!! Y-You’re halfway gone!! Just try a little harder!!”

“ _ And to Vivi... Vivi, my love. My snow covered blueberry... I’m so sorry. I’m sorry that this is the last you’ll see of me. That I robbed you of all those memories, even if only temporarily... _ ”

The girl sobbed, clutching the heart in her hands, “LEWIS, STOP! We can find a way, PLEASE!!”

He shook his head again, a bit of blood dripping down onto the floor and disappearing, “And I’m sorry my time is up,” his hands, bloodied and shaking, rose up near his chest. He turned them around as his waist began to fade, making a heart at her.

“ _ But know that I love you. I always will. Don’t ever forget that, oka- ouf! _ ” Arms wrapped around what was left of him and he saw blue being stained by his red, “ _... You’re going to stain your scarf.. _ .”

“I DON’T CARE!” She squeezed onto him, even as what was left faded past where she could easily reach, “I don’t care if I get blood on me! I don’t want to lose you  _ again _ , Lewis! Not without a  _ proper _ goodbye!!”

“ _ A pro--mMPHH? _ ” She’d managed to reach his shoulders and pull his head down. Their lips met, red running onto her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her one last time. And then he was gone... A last wisp of magenta the only sign he’d just been standing there.

Vivi fell to her knees, tears falling like rain as she sobbed, holding tightly to the locket he’d given her. Arthur came over, rubbing at her shoulders, trying to ease some of her pain... He felt so horrible, even if Lewis had said it wasn’t his fault in the end... 

“I’m... I’m sorry, Viv.... I’m really sorry...” he wiped some of his own tears away, “So sorry....” She didn’t reply, didn’t move. Not for a good few minutes. When she did, it was to look at the locket in her hands.

“... I-I wo-won... wonder what... wha-what the pic-picture i-is...?”

“Open it and see, Viv.”

She did. Both of them gasped, fresh tears boiling up as Arthur joined her on his knees. Inside... were two pictures. On the right, first seen when opening it, was Lewis, his arms wrapped around Vivi. Both were smiling and carefree. On the left... all 4 of them, Mystery included. The dog was peeking over the bottom of the photo, Vivi was laughing as she tried to pick him up. Lewis was giving Arthur a noogie, grinning as he pinned the blonde down.

“.... Vi-Viv... we... we aren’t... gonna get rid of this...”

“... Never. Til death does it part from us.”

“You make it sound like he proposed.” Arthur gave a sad chuckle.

“.... I... I think he wanted to....”


	2. Lewis Might Just Disappear (Prologue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing special, just what I wrote before the last part that got too lengthy. It was meant to be a one shot and ended up having a prologue 3 pages long. So here's said prologue ^u^

Vivi had seen a lot of messed up things in her life. It came with the territory of being a paranormal enthusiast and investigator. She was sure it came with the job. 

But there was something that threw all of that out of a window when she managed to see a ghost, menacing and huge, dragging her friend off into a semi. Definitely not one of those messed up things she wanted to see... Sadly, Vivi found herself tied up in her own problems. Namely a  _ really  _ cool plant woman!

“Whoa... Okay... Lady, I don’t know who you are or why you have beef with me. But I need t-- AH!” A set of shears that had just grown to well over 4 feet came down towards her. She barely reacted in time to throw her bat up and deflect it. But stopping the blades from closing down, from knocking the bat right from her hands... was a different matter.

Vivi felt hard dirt and rocks on her back, a sprained sensation in her wrists, and a stinging on the back of her head. She looked up, fearing for her life as she saw the shears positioned above her. This was it, right? The end?

She was going to die at the same time Arthur did. Without learning who he was looking for or why that one sweet family always seemed to treat her like one of their own. Without remembering any of what she knew she’d forgotten... All of that and she was about to die. Maybe she’d leave a nice ghost to take care of it.

Then there was a growl. Deep and threatening, and she thought it was directed at her. Vivi squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could, bracing to feel horrible, horrible pain... And felt something brush against her head. She held her eyes closed as another growl sounded, followed by what seemed to either be a gasp or a chuckle.

Opening her eyes she saw white fur. Something huge and fluffy was standing over her and she scrambled out from under it, grabbing for her bat again and seeing a large fox, larger than her or Arthur, standing down the yokai woman. He turned to face her and she gasped, starting to raise her bat before she recognized little details...

“... Mystery?”

“ _ Yes... Now go! Arthur needs your help and fast! _ ” He nodded his head towards the truck trailer, “ _ I will take care of this. As I should have long ago.... _ ” She opened her mouth, the beginning of a question on her tongue and he growled, “ _ Now, Vivian. I can’t tell how much time Arthur may have! _ ”

She stuttered, but took off for the trailer, hopping into the pitch blackness inside. Shoot, she didn’t have her phone for a light... She was going to have to hope there wasn’t anything too dangerous in here as she walked though, her hand and bat held out in front of her to sense for things she’d bump into. The further she went it seemed things started to get lighter, brighter... Everything was tinged with a deep purple color. Something like a dark raspberry color.

“What... is this place..?” As her eyes adjusted she relaxed only slightly, studying the walls. They looked... like a cave? A familiar cave... Was this  _ the _ cave? The one where her memories had gone screwy and Arthur had lost his arm and... 

Vivi put a hand to her head, feeling another round of headaches trying to come on.These stupid headaches always seemed to come on when she tried to think back to the cave, and she was getting awfully sick of them. It was always when she tried to remember who else had been with them... Someone she couldn’t remember at all... Someone Arthur... had been looking for...

“Lewis?!” The sound of Arthur’s voice, high and panicked, pulled her out of her stupor to realize she’d been walking forward the whole time she’d been thinking. There were two tunnels ahead of her, one blocked off and another bright fuschia, to the left. She went left, running out onto a cliff face to see Arthur. Dangled over the edge by the ghost she’d seen earlier.

“ _ Oh, trying to play dumb again? Well, sorry, Kingsmen, but it’s not going to help you. _ ” His hand let go of Arthur’s shirt and Vivi’s stomach dropped with him.

“NO!” She lurched forward, throwing her bat to the side and splaying out over the edge of the cliff, begging the gods and her ancestors that she would catch her friend. He couldn’t die like this! But then, in a snap, it was all gone.

Arthur fell on his stomach on a metal floor, Vivi slid forward on her scarf and sweater, her bat made metal tings as it danced across the floor. She stared at her friend, gasping for air with an expression of shock and fear on his face. He’d never been this scared...

“...  _ V... Vivi..? _ ” She looked back. The ghost was just... staring at her. It felt familiar. Very familiar.

“ _ Vivi... i-it’s me... It’s Le-- _ ”

“LEWIS?!” They both looked to Arthur, he was scrambling back towards the wall of the trailer, “L-Lewis... Lewis oh... oh god.... God no...!!” He was shaking like a leaf, mouth open and eyes wide.

“Arthur?!” Vivi ran to him, not noticing the ghost behind her, “Arthur, breathe! Look at -- Look at me, dammit!” She put her hands on his face.

“ _ V-Vivi..! Vivi, please...! I need to talk to you...! _ ” The ghost reached out, pulling her away, and Arthur gripped onto her arm.

“N-No... No, Lewis....!” 

“ENOUGH!!” Her voice thundered through the truck, “Both of you... One at a time. Arthur first.”

“ _ Bu- _ ” She silenced the ghost with a glare.

“... Th-The ghost... it’s the one from the mansion... i-it’s Lewis... Lewis the... The one I’ve been looking for...!”

“Lewis...?” She felt another headache coming on as she tried to think why that name sounded familiar.

“Viv... Viv you were dating him. You  _ loved _ him... I-I didn’t.... I didn’t want you... I didn’t want you to be without hi--”

“ _ LIAR!I _ ” A flare of fire erupted behind them and they flinched, “ _ YOU’RE THE REASON I’M DEAD, ARTHUR!! _ ”

“What?! Why would I kill you??? We were best friends!!” 

Vivi felt her head starting to ache and pound. She could remember... She could remember green... Green rocks and mist, green all around. Then red...

“ _ Then why am I a GHOST?! HUH??! _ ” 

“I DON’T KNOW!!! But I  _ didn’t _ kill you!!”

Red and purple... Blood everywhere. She remembered the blood, and screaming. Someone screaming, something growling...

“ _ WHY DON’T I BELIEVE YOU, HUH?!? _ ”

“I do-- V-Vivi...? Vivi!”

The two turned to Vivi, her eyes were glowing pink as she started to wobble. Lewis beat Arthur to her, holding her close. His anchor was still broken, but it seemed to be glowing as well, a softer pink than Vivi’s eyes.

“ _ Vivi.... Vivi, I’m sorry, I need you to look at this... Please. _ ” He handed her the locket, hoping and begging she would look at it. 

Slowly... She opened the locket. And promptly fainted. The pink glow from his locket had entered her eyes and she’d fainted in his arms. The ghost began to panic, shaking her to get her to wake back up. She didn’t respond.


End file.
